Isolation chambers are also commonly called floatation tanks, float tanks, isolation tanks, sensory deprivation tanks, or relaxation tanks. Isolation chambers were created and are used to isolate a person floating in a liquid held inside the tank from sensory stimulation such as sound, sight, and tactile sensations. Floatation tanks hold a person seemingly weightless in a buoyant liquid solution eliminating even the sensation of gravity. Although a person using a conventional isolation chamber is shielded from auditory and optical stimulation, the user may be exposed to electromagnetic fields or electromagnetic radiation having a frequency that can penetrate the typically plastic or fiberglass housing or shell of a conventional isolation chamber. The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems noted above.